Smart Bullet Bazooka
|rateoffire = 84 |capacity = 4 |attribute = |mobility = 100 (Mobility) 16 (Weight) |cost = 310 |Level required = 17 |released = 10.6.0 |theme = Video game themed }} The Smart Bullet Bazooka, commonly abbreviated as the "SBB", was a Heavy weapon introduced in the 10.6.0 update. Description It is a gray rocket launcher that shoots homing missiles, which are missiles that follow the player. It has high damage (per shot), medium rate of fire, low capacity, and average mobility. Appearance As the name suggests, it is a bazooka. It has many elements from the Super Mario franchise, such as the Bullet Bill that appears in Mario. Combat The player holds this weapon with both hands, one of them grabbing the brown handle from the bottom of the gun. The player shoots a rocket with a face on it and a low bullet travel time. The rocket follows the player since it has the homing missile attribute and leaves a smokey trail. When hitting a player, it leaves an orange, fiery blast radius. When reloading, the player takes out the large box from the back of the gun and replaces it with a spare one. Strategy Tips *Use swarms of missiles to increase damage. *Use this against the closest player for faster killing and ammunition saving. *Because the Smart Bullet Bazooka fires homing missiles, use this to dispose of enemies from far distances. *Due to the homing missiles, it can explode after a period of time. *Since this weapon is not very effective to be used by itself, try using other weapons to weaken the enemy's armor and then use this weapon to finish them off. *This weapon is more effective in short ranges compared to medium ranges because people could easily see the rockets and dodge them. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *As the missiles memorize your last location, quickly get out of that location. *When the missiles are following you, try to use a high mobility weapon like Romeo & Juliet. ** In addition, try to go to a wall where the missiles will eventually explode on the wall. *Strafe around a sharp corner or go through a doorway to avert the missile's path. *You can actually destroy the missiles by hitting them with the Barrier Rifle's rockets. *Try to avoid the missiles for a short time, as the range of the rockets is very low, so after about 6 seconds, they destroy themselves. *Some projectile weapons can destroy the rockets (Ex. Barrier Rifle, contact detonators), provided that one is skilled/lucky enough to land a hit. *A hard counter is to simply outmaneuver them. **Rocket jumping to different directions helps you escape the rockets with ease. **Using Berserk Boots and switching to a melee such as Dark Force Saber to outrun the rockets. **Using the Burning Tiara, Demolition Mask, My Cape (optional), and some form of double jump, allows a player to double jump repeatedly while moving in a direction to outmaneuver the bullets, this tactic allows the player to shoot at the bazooka user. **Using a Jetpack repeatedly rising then falling provides a massive maneuverability advantage, tip above uses similar mechanic. Recommended Maps * Silent School * Pool Party Weapon Setups Bring a scoped weapon to take out targets from afar, as the rockets are slow to travel to the target. Changelog ;10.6.0 Initial release. ;15.2.0 It was entirely removed from the game. Trivia * In the 15.2.0 update, it was removed from the game completely due to community feedback urging for its removal. Any player that has bought it previously will be issued a full refund. The Judge, Swarmer, Bee Swarm Spell, Nanobots Rifle, and the Resurrection were removed as well. *It's currently one of the only four homing weapons in the game, the other being the Bee Swarm Spell, Nanobots Rifle, and the Dual Cryo Pistols *When fired, it uses the firework sound from the Mario Bros. series. *It was nerfed in the 11.0.0 update; the speed of the rockets or "smart bullets" was slightly reduced, making it easier to out-run the rockets. *This weapon borrows many aspects from the Super Mario Bros. franchise: **The bazooka itself resembles a Bullet Bill Cannon, with the projectiles being the Bullet Bills. **The homing effect also reflects many Bullet Bills having the ability to chase Mario when fired, ever since Super Mario 64. **The bazooka can also be a reference to Roy Koopa from the Mario series as well, as he uses and fires a Bullet Bill Launcher in New Super Mario Bros. U. ***This bazooka also fires Bullet Bills that can home in on and chase Mario. *Despite the weapon having a grade of , it is a common weapon to come across in battle. *It does have a usable scope, but it's useless due to the travel time and homing missile *The Pixel Gun team did talk about removing all weapons with homing missiles. *Its legacy still lives on due to the introduction of the Homing Rocket module combination introduced in the 16.4.0 update, since the homing rocket looks the same as the one found in this weapon. However, the only difference is that the impact of the current module combination has a red, laser blast radius, while the Smart Bullet Bazooka had a regular, orange and fiery blast radius. Gallery Removed Items 15.2.0.png|A popup window listing the removed weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Rockets Category:Homing Missile Category:Scoped Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Themed Category:Removed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary